


Sock Hop 2: Electric Boogaloo

by bluereadingdolphin



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluereadingdolphin/pseuds/bluereadingdolphin
Summary: It's the Sock Hop again!I wrote this very quickly on a rush of inspiration so I apologise in advance for errors
Relationships: Drew/Harrison (Kaleidotrope), Hal (Kaleidotrope)/Sam the Quarterback (Kaleidotrope)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Sock Hop 2: Electric Boogaloo

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the second annual sock hop broadcast! I'm one of your hosts, Drew, and this is…"

"Grieg! It's so good to be here again."

"Grieg?" Drew looks over at Harrison, who is grinning back at him.

"Yep!" 

"Alright then." Drew pauses for a second, as Hal dramatically signs something at him from her producing booth. She seems to be indicating "giveaways" but who can really be sure. 

"We have giveaways again this year!" Harrison exclaims, so that must have been right. He rambles on about an all inclusive trip to a resort for a while, as Drew scans the crowd. Most of the regular hearers are here, it looks like. Latte and Vivan are smiling at each other over drinks, Lovejoy and Stanwyck are dancing to the awful music, and the OT3 are just coming through the doors. There's no sign of Sam yet, and Drew flicks a glance towards Hal for a moment before turning back to Harrison. 

"...and all of this could be yours if you come to our booth! So, come to the booth! We promise we'll actually do a raffle this time instead of throwing the away bags at people."

"Oh we did end up doing that, didn't we." Drew smiles faintly, remembering the last sock hop.

"That's when our love story really got going!" Harrison's hand has found his where it rests on the table, and Drew laces their fingers together. 

"When we threw grab bags at people?" Is Drews response, at which Harrison rolls his eyes. 

"Obviously not."

"I do suppose we have the sock hop to thank for getting us together."

They talk about the ball for a while, and the sidlesmith magic which may or may not be real. Harrison does a staged reading of one of Drew's columns, which is mortifying, but the soft smiles Harrison gives him throughout make it all worth it. Then, about ten minutes before the rose dance is due to start, Drew receives a panic text from Sam. He excuses himself for a moment, giving Harrison a meaningful glance and avoiding Hal's gaze. He finds Sam outside the hall, pacing back and forth in a suit. 

"Hey." Drew says, and she stops walking. 

"What if she hates it Drew? What do I do then?" Sam is the most panicked he's ever seen her, and he places a hand on her shoulder. 

"She's not going to hate it."

"How do you know though?" She exclaims, waving her hands around. Drew and Sam have become close over this past year, what with Sam and Hal being a thing now. He likes her - she makes Hal smile. 

"Because I know Hal, and I know you, and I know that you two are great together. She's going to love it, I promise." Sam still doesn't look entirely convinced, but she straightens up and shifts her jacket. 

"Come on, Harrison should be talking enough to distract her." Together, they walk into the hall and Sam slides into the crowd. 

"And that's going to be all for our broadcast this year!" Drew says, as the lights are starting to change for the rose dance.

We're stopping just before the rose dance so that we can enjoy it alongside you all!" Harrison adds.

"So with that, good night, and Harridrew out." Drew finishes, and then cuts the mics. The slow music is starting, and he stands up with a hand outstretched to Harrison. "May I have this dance?" A rose comes out of a bag on the floor, appearing in his other hand, which he also offers up to Harrison. 

"Of course! Always." Harrison stands up, and they spin their way out onto the dance floor. 

Back in the booth, Sam approaches Hal, who is sat slumped in her chair with her eyes closed. Gently, she taps on her shoulder.

"Hal?" One of Hal's eyes opens, and she sits up. 

"Sam! I didn't...know if you were going to be here." 

"I said I would be, didn't I? I was just a little late. Tell you why later." Hal smiles up at her, and reaches up to kiss her for a moment.

"I'm glad you came." Hal looks out over the dance floor for a moment. "I suppose our love story started here, didn't it? If you hadn't helped me out with all those wires…" She looks back over at Sam, who's now holding out a hand. 

"So I know roses set off your allergies, but I still wanted to get you a rose. So...I found this? I, uh, hope you like it." Sam opens her hand, and a small enamel rose sits in the middle of it, surrounded by a shining silver chain. Hal's face breaks into a bright smile, as coloured lights dance over her face. Sam picks it up, carefully, and brings it around her neck, as Hal's hands clasp behind her. 

"D'you want to dance?" Sam asks, and as Hal nods, they move out to join the mass of dancing students in the middle of the hall.


End file.
